Falling For You
by kayla2010
Summary: This not the typical story of 'Beauty and the Beast' where a woman saves the 'prince' from the evil spell of an enchantress or talking tea cups give her advice on her life. This not your typical fairy tale. In this story, instead of a woman saving a mere man, she's saving a kingdom from it's downfall. This woman is called Laila Murphy.
1. Chapter One

This is my first time in attempting at a story like this, so I'm sorry if I've made several mistakes or it doesn't make sense. I will try my best to make everyone happy.

 **Chapter One Life is Crap**

Laila's life was crap. It was now officially crap. That is what her fellow colleagues said to her whenever they saw her in the hallways of the university, and she doesn't blame them. She was the oldest and the most nagging student on the complex and also on the Art and Design course. When she first came to the complex, she was thinking of completing her two year course and then head onto to become an art teacher but unfortunately Laila wasn't a bright kid and she failed. Laila pressed her tutors to allow her to stay on for two more years and they complied, only if she passed and graduated. However, graduation came and went, and Laila was still on the university complex without a degree and looking for an apartment , and work. The university had told her that they can no longer keep her on the block and need to make room for new students in the following months.

Plus, her boyfriend had broken up with her within less than 3 minutes ago.

"Ah, crap"! Laila said, annoyed as she slumped her head on the picnic table, phone sprayed somewhere along. She could never imagine what the worst break up would feel like until now, especially by text.

 _Hey Laila, it's Daniel._

 _There's something I want to discuss between us and it involves us. I know we've been like, together for like, five years and I know it was the best thing that ever happened to me but the past few years it didn't feel like you were not the same girl from high school, and I know people change but I know you don't. It's just that I don't feel like you are being fully committed in this relationship, and you need to start to get your act up and not expect me to provide for you. I'm sorry if this is the way it is but I can't continue like this. But I still want you to know we can still be friends and that I'll help you out when you need me, but I don't think us being together anymore is a good idea. I know I sound like jerk doing this over a text but I want you know that you are free to move on and that I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I've already met this amazing girl and I'm happy for you to move on_ when _the time is right._

 _I won't forget the incredible memories we made together and the way you made me feel throughout our relationship, and I hope we can remain friends._

 _Love you xxx_

 _Daniel Heller_

Laila close her eyes and tried not to let the tears fall but it was no use. Sniffles and sobs escaped her and she cried her life away. She cried on why she couldn't get a degree. She cried why she messed up her relationship and why she had ruined her only chance of having somebody.

"Hey, are you okay"? A voice asked as a warm arm itself around her shoulders. Laila didn't realize that she'd been crying for such a long time that she hadn't noticed that someone had taken a seat next to her.

She looked up and found that Margo, her best friend had seated herself next to her with a sympathetic smile.

"You want to talk about it"?

Laila shook her head and sat up, her vision blurred by her tears. She felt like her only source of comfort was Margo when she was in times of need and Margo was happy to comfort her whatever the time of day it was or season.

They both sat in silence; listening to the birds and watching people go about their daily life in and out through the park.

"You know", Laila started "breakups can be difficult. None of it can be easy. You know, spending so much time with a particular person and sharing so much and then _bam._ That person is no longer in your life anymore and you have to decide for yourself. It's not two person's job anymore." Laila let one small tear slip from her eye and she swiped it away with the cuff of her jumper.

"How did he"-

"Over text"

"Oh… I'm so sorry"

"No, it's fine. I can see what he means. I wasn't being fully committed in the relationship anyway"-

"What! No, no. You were being fully committed, much more than he was. I mean, you were always the one that waited for him after class and the one that cooked him meals and took him to places. Never say you were not committed in the relationship. What a jerk."

"Ha, thanks but do you think that, you know; I could've been better at this relationship "? Laila smiled a sad smile and heaved a sigh.

"No. I meant what I said." Margo replied, "I'm serious" as she tugged her friend closer and hugged her. "Don't let him make you think. You did the very best you could and plus he was the one that let you down. " Margo concluded and reassured her friend. The two girls shared a smile and sat together in which they both chatted about their childhood and Margo's past boyfriends.

After several minutes of chitchatting, a hoarse voice sounded from Laila.

"I didn't see this coming." She rubbed her eyes to stop her from crying and bent forward on the bench.

"We all didn't, sweetie." Margo replied quietly, rubbing her back comfortingly. Laila continued to stop herself from crying but several stubborn tears slipped it's way out of her eyes and catching the attention of her best friend.

Feeling terribly bad for her friend, Margo dragged her up and encircled her into a hug which Laila returned, as Margo knew she needed it. She felt warmth on her shoulder as she realized that Laila is crying. All she would do is be there for her.

 _'You, Daniel Heller are an asshole. You deserve to burn.'_ Margo's thoughts wondered away.

They did this until Margo said she had to go and get ready for a family meal in the evening. After she left, Laila looked at the setting sun and realized she should make a move to get home. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and started home.

She knew she would get over this, it would only take time. As for now, it was the hard part.

Cheers erupted the great hall as everyone gathered there raised their goblets towards the top table on the dais where one man stood with his goblet raised high in the air. This man was Logan MacYoung and he was the King of Halelith. The celebration was for the kingdom's latest defeat against the Ybiras clan who inhabited land that was forbidden which also involved illegal trade with other outside clans. The battle was a bloodbath which resulted in many casualties but all of them where Ybiras', and the Kingdom of Halelith became victorious.

"I would love to thank the Kingdom of Halelith and its people for your support throughout this gruesome battle that went on and your kindness in rebuilding this place back. I'm truly thankful" Logan addressed the people in the hall and another 'cheers' sounded through the people and warriors gathered.

"I also like to add, that I am truly grateful for the effort and hard that our men had put in during the past months that had been leading up to this battle", Logan said as he acknowledged the guards and warriors that stood in the room, "I also like to say I am extremely grateful to one person who is not present today," and laughter's rang out, echoing off the walls. "But let's say that he is here and that I am truly thankful to him. I wouldn't have done this without him". A murmur of agreements passed through and another raised of goblets went up

Logan signaled the palace bands that were seated in the corner of the hall and immediately music waltzed into the hall as people started to celebrate. The King made his way out of the hall and ventured off into the depths of the palace to find that one person who failed to show up for the celebration.

After heading down a flight of stairs and much narrowed hallways, he entered a small room that was only lit up by one wax candle.

"I see that you missed my speech tonight, _brother._ " Logan said, amusement laced his voice as the person in front of him gave him a curt answer and went back to the maps that had been sprawled out on the table within the small room.

Small knives, shields and combat gloves hung up on the stones walls that encircled the small room. Maps and notepads littered the floor, making it impossible to move.

"If you don't have anything else to say, why don't you leave? You're wasting your time down here when the whole kingdom is celebrating." The person spoke up and he turned towards his brother, leaning on the table, sharp looking gazing down at him.

"Oh Darius, will you loosen up? You're saying that to me when you're the one that's not even present at the feast?"

"I've told you before. Feasts and celebrations are not my thing." Darius gave a quick reply, and when he saw that Logan wasn't going to answer him, turned back to the maps.

Logan knew that they had this conversation hundreds and he wasn't bring up again. After staring at his brother's back, he turned away, making his exit but without wording several sentences that rang through Darius's mind-

"We need to find you a woman, a woman that will be good for you is what Mother said."

Neither did the two men realise that a pair of blue eyes watched their whole interaction with the exact same thought in mind but instead, he had put his plan into action and they won't know what will hit them.

Thank You xx


	2. Chapter Two

My second chapter is up and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll do my upmost best to make you all happy!

 **Chapter Two: How Do You Like Your Coffee?**

The platforms rattled as the underground trains whizzed passed each stop that were full of members of the public who waited for the early morning trains for their work. Laila stood amongst them, observing each individual as they each went to their separate stops. She noticed that the neither of them could take their eyes of their phones that seemed to mold itself into ones' hand.

Laila's train arrived at her stop, the double doors opened allowing the busy work employees to board but without being pushed and shoved on. With everyone finally on, the train doors closed and it set off. Laila took a seat near the window and turned up the volume of her music of earphones that were plugged in her phone. She took a quick look at the people around, hoping that no one could her listening to 'Youngblood by 5secs of Summer', but judging by their face, she realized they couldn't as they had their own music which they wouldn't want to waste their time trying to listen to other people's music.

People got off at their assigned stops and the train gradually became less crowded. Laila watched all the stops go by until her stop came into view. She pressed the 'stop' button and she waited until the train came to a stop and the double doors slowly opened. She got off at her stop with the rest of the people and waited until everyone had passed so she wouldn't she caught in everyone's way. She headed up the flight of stairs that connected the underground to the world above ground.

Once she reached the busy pavements of the streets, she crossed the traffic jammed roads and went straight the café that would make all your troubles go away. The smell of caffeine hit Laila's nose as she entered the dimly quiet café that seemed to be more quiet than usual.

After saying 'hi' to the baristas at the desk and waiters that roamed round the area of preoccupied customers, she took a seat near the window, so she could watch the world by and at this time, the rain had started and small droplets of it ran down the window. She pulled out several sheets of paper, her laptop and her phone from her bag. After she set up her laptop, she proceeded to dial the number that was listed on one of the filed papers.

"Yes, I'm sorry to mess you about. I understand. I should've called sooner," Laila spoke into the receiving end, "Well; I thank you for your time. Bye, bye."

Laila ended the third call that morning and shoved another set of papers back into her bag. A sigh escaped her lips and she placed her head in her hand. Her phone rang and went to answer it.

"Hello"? She replied into it. The voice on the other end was that of her mother's and she sounded extremely upset.

"What's wrong mum?" Laila asked concern now evident in her voice. Laila whole body tensed up as her mother went into the discussion.

Several minutes later Laila stared into blank space at the wooden table in front of her.

She had just learned her mother had bone marrow cancer. Plus her boyfriend had taken off with her sister.

Laila now knew who that 'girl' was in his text. It was her own sister.

 _'_ _She can have him if she wants'_ thought Laila as she wiped the last single tears from her eyes with her wrists. Even though her soul was so downtrodden, she knew she couldn't be like this if she wanted to support her mother. She knew that most people would be crying their eyes out but she didn't have time for that, and to be honest she was still in shock to feel any emotions.

She then looked at the amount of papers that were now stuffed back in her bags. Those papers were now unavailable for her to get jobs.

' _I can't find a single job, no matter how hard I try,'_ Laila thought, ' _I won't be able to support my mum.'_ Laila rubbed her face, tiredness had started to settle in.

She gave the window next to her a quick glance. However, when she was about to turn her head away from it, she noticed a man, standing in the now pouring rain and fixated in his spot. He seemed to be out of place or out of the ordinary. He wore what to seem to be a fedora hat which sat upon his head, and covered his eyes. A black trench coat drenched from the rain and leather gloves. Shiny faux leather were on his feet as he slowly took a few steps towards the café, then stopped himself when a caught a bystander that stumbled onto his pathway.

Laila frowned. She couldn't understand why someone would dress like that these days.

 _'_ _Fedora hat are way out of fashion these days and just the whole dress-situation was way a no-no_ ', She thought as she searched the man that seemed to attract unwanted attention from the public. At about this time, the man had disappeared and was no longer on the streets.

"Well. At least he's not causing trouble." Laila mumbled when a slight 'Ding, Ding' resounded from the entrance of the café as she glanced at the door.

Laila had to blink twice. It was the same man that she saw, stood out in the rain moments earlier. He had his back turned which seemed to be quite broad, and she imagined wide shoulders occupied his upper back, and strong muscles fitted his arms as she trailed her eyes down the length of his form even though he was covered in a coat.

 _'_ _Oh, god, Laila',_ she snapped out _'You shouldn't be fantasying about some random stranger.'_

She averted her eyes from his form and settled herself back in her table while she again took in the world outside.

"I'm sorry to intrude,' A silky voice reached her ears, 'but may I take a seat next to you?"

Laila whipped her head round and came face to face with pair of ocean eyes. Laila forgot for a second, to how to breathe. This was probably one of the most handsome men she'd ever encountered.

The man had removed his hat and coat, which left him look like a CEO of a very wealthy company.

A strong structured nose, soft lips, tired but firm eyes that seemed to look right through you adorned his whole face. Lovely neat eyebrows and nicely combed hair that rested on his head. The one thing that struck her was the deep ocean eyes that nettled in his eyeballs, giving the appearance looked unnatural. His skin was pale but not ghostly pale and contrasted with his suite that he wore.

Black jacket, tie and a white crisp seemed to blend itself into the man like a second skin, showing the well-toned muscles underneath it.

The man raised his eyebrows and Laila quickly realized that he had asked her question, and all she did was drool over him. She gave a shook and the man proceeded to take a seat beside her.

A few minutes of awkwardness passed between them.

Before another set of minutes found its way in, Laila turned to the man beside her.

"Um, hi,' she introduced "my name is Laila."

"Oh. Where are my manners?,' the man chuckled a deep chuckle, "My name Nathair."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The two smiled at each other and shook hands. He then asked about what she does for work and the rest of that. She told him about her awful break up with her boyfriend, her recent phone call from her mum and her unlikeliness to get a job. A few sniffles escaped her throughout that conversation and Nathair's warm hand comforted her.

"How do you feel"? He asked.

"To be honest, I feel like I've hit rock bottom, then there's 50ft of crap…and then me." She replied with a sad smile. Nathair made a face but then said he had something that might cheer her up.

He then went into depth about this place that seemed to be so unreal to Laila which made her forget all the deep conversation she just had earlier.

"Wait. Hold on.' Laila abruptly stopped him midsentence, "You actually believe in a place like this?"

"Of course-"

"Those only exist in children's storybooks and movies. They're not actually real." Laila reasoned with Nathair. She couldn't grasp what Nathair was on about. Any of those things, from Elves to Immortals were not real, but he didn't seem to grasp it.

Nathair gave her an amused smile and a hearty laugh escaped his lips. His reply was 'Of course it's not real. I was only trying to cheer you up.' After the two exchanged a few giggles, he turned to her with sympathetic look.

"After all you've been through. Let me at least buy you a coffee?" He asked. Laila quickly went to reject but he was persistence and she let him.

Before he headed up, he asked "How do like your coffee?"

"I like it quite strong." Was Laila's response. He quickly came back with two steaming cups of coffee in each hand. A quick 'thanks' passed and Laila took a sip of her coffee.

"How's it?"

"Oh. It's really nice. Thanks"

"No problem."

Laila took a few more sips and eventually finished the whole cup. A few minutes later, she started to feel little lightheaded. When asked if she was alright, she said that will just close her eyes for a few minutes. From then on she couldn't wake herself up and her body soon lost its strength.

One of her mother's warnings' rang in her mind.

It was 'Never accept anything from strangers. ' And from that, she knew she was in deep shit.

Thank You xx


	3. Chapter Three

My third chapter is up and i hope you all enjoy it! I'll try harder next time to make the next chapter better.

Chapter Three: Make A Long Story Short

Laila's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she was greeted by a blinding light.

 _'_ _God, it's bright here?'_ She thought as she blinked once. Twice and a third time as she realized she was laid out on a gravelly surface.

 _'_ _Pebbles, sand…dust?!'_ She felt herself say in her mind, as she her nose inhale a load of dust, which made her erupt in several fits of coughs.

When she finished her episodes of coughs, she sat up as she took a good look around her. She sat on a gravel path which seemed to lead downward which appeared to be a hilltop she was perched upon. Aces of grasslands were spread out in front of her and the whole area seemed to be unoccupied. No one was around.

"How the hell did I get here"? She said, confusion could be noticed in her voice as she helped herself up. One minute she was at the coffee café-then next minute she's was in conversation with that guy.

Then realization hit her, "Oh my god! It's him!"

It was that man who was with her at the café. He was the one that gave her the coffee.

 _'_ _Oh, god! Her coffee! He must have put something in it!'_ She mentally hated herself at that moment. She knew she shouldn't have been so friendly to him. If only she wasn't so vulnerable, she would've been more careful.

"Oh…I'm so stupid" She exaggerated while she looked down again at the pathway that lead downwards from the hill.

"Oh, yes," a voice sounded out, amusement could be heard, "You are _a_ very stupid human being".

Laila's head whipped round behind and there stood that one man who was in so much trouble right now.

An amused smile graced his lips, showing off a full set of nicely white teeth and his blue ocean eyes held nothing but mischief.

"You!," Laila growled as she walked up to him, finger wagging away, "What. Have. You. Done!" She breathed out the last part of that sentence, anger now boiling at the pit of her stomach as she stopped directly a breath away from that she could almost smell her masculinity.

"Me?," He asked innocently, arms shrugging, "All I did was asked how you wanted your coffee? There's no harm in that?"

"All I said was can I have it quite strong, not can I have it so strong that it will knock me unconscious and make me wound up in the middle of nowhere!" She exaggerated; sarcasm could be heard in every line.

"Actually, we're not in the middle of nowhere. We're-"

"Oh Please. Do tell me _where_ the hell we are" Laila pronounced as she rested her hands on her hips, as she walked back and forth on the dirt road. She could physically kill this one man.

"Okay, we're in Halelith or the Kingdom of it." Nathair stated, "And it's your job to stop it from falling into chaos." He added as he pointed towards her like that would give her some reassurance.

"Wait! What!" She exclaimed as Nathair lazily looked up at the sky as it suddenly seemed to become far more interesting than the problem itself.

"Okay, okay," Laila breathed in, as she really tried to contain the pit of anger that waited to overflow any minute now, "One: you randomly walk into the café and directly take a seat next to me, where in fact-you could've taken any seat you like," she did state the obvious fact. For the next few minutes Laila ranted on to a completely oblivious Nathair.

Nathair watched the clear sky above him as he stuffed his hands in his cloak pockets.

 _God, this woman was driving him crazy._

He took no note of the fiery woman that was willing to break the world in half if that was the only way to get him to listen to her.

He instantly regretted that he picked out this woman to task her up in saving the kingdom. He knew how miserable she was in her boring little world and thought that he would make the place livelier but when she opened her mouth, he cursed himself.

Never in his hundred years of life had he had a woman talk so much in such little time. The things she said, the way she said things and just the whole topic of it made he's existence not worthwhile.

"Cease your wailing, woman." Nathair demanded as he turned from the woman that caused his ears to ache and started to trek down the dirt path.

Out of nowhere, something hard and round collided with his back. He stopped. He turned and stared the woman with disbelief.

"Did…did, you just throw a stone at me"? He asked.

The small little woman that held a collection of stones huffed and stood proudly while she waited to throw another one.

She could not stand this man.

"I wouldn't throw that"-

Nathair dodged the second and then the third that came his way but he missed the fourth that followed, and it wacked him right in the center of his forehead, sending him to the ground.

Laila huffed and puffed as she triumphantly smile a victory as she peered down at the man that seemed to be out cold amongst the dirt and sand.

After she was satisfied that the irritating man was done for, she brushed herself off and hurried down the pathway, leaving the good-nothing man fend for himself.

Far away from where Laila stomped her way down the mountain, the council men seated themselves in the council room within the castle walls. In front of them laid a map of the kingdom and neighboring clans. They were discussing of the villages' food rates and home accommodations. Due to years of warfare and food shortages, the villages and residing clans had a hard time getting back to normal.

They were too busy analyzing the information front of them that they failed to see a hawk, perched up on the nearby window's edge, peering in.

The beadle eyes watched with certainty as they brought out more maps that would've belonged to the ancestors from the connected rooms. There, upon the wall, hung a sword encrusted with precious stones and it told that it had great power given from Raveryn-the Mother of Witches; enough to summon a dragon and make him king.

When the door was shut and the sword no longer in sight, the bird let out a small shriek and with a flap of its wings, left the window.

Somewhere below the castle grounds, the bird entered a small archway and settled itself on its bird stand on that was set upon a fine desk. A rustle of clothing could be heard and the chair groaned as a smooth hand came up to stroke the back of the bird's neck.

Several minutes passed when a soft, gentle, cold voice spoke up, "Now, little bird what have you seen?"

Laila's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she was greeted by a blinding light.

 _'_ _God, it's bright here?'_ She thought as she blinked once. Twice and a third time as she realized she was laid out on a gravelly surface.

 _'_ _Pebbles, sand…dust?!'_ She felt herself say in her mind, as she her nose inhale a load of dust, which made her erupt in several fits of coughs.

When she finished her episodes of coughs, she sat up as she took a good look around her. She sat on a gravel path which seemed to lead downward which appeared to be a hilltop she was perched upon. Aces of grasslands were spread out in front of her and the whole area seemed to be unoccupied. No one was around.

"How the hell did I get here"? She said, confusion could be noticed in her voice as she helped herself up. One minute she was at the coffee café-then next minute she's was in conversation with that guy.

Then realization hit her, "Oh my god! It's him!"

It was that man who was with her at the café. He was the one that gave her the coffee.

 _'_ _Oh, god! Her coffee! He must have put something in it!'_ She mentally hated herself at that moment. She knew she shouldn't have been so friendly to him. If only she wasn't so vulnerable, she would've been more careful.

"Oh…I'm so stupid" She exaggerated while she looked down again at the pathway that lead downwards from the hill.

"Oh, yes," a voice sounded out, amusement could be heard, "You are _a_ very stupid human being".

Laila's head whipped round behind and there stood that one man who was in so much trouble right now.

An amused smile graced his lips, showing off a full set of nicely white teeth and his blue ocean eyes held nothing but mischief.

"You!," Laila growled as she walked up to him, finger wagging away, "What. Have. You. Done!" She breathed out the last part of that sentence, anger now boiling at the pit of her stomach as she stopped directly a breath away from that she could almost smell her masculinity.

"Me?," He asked innocently, arms shrugging, "All I did was asked how you wanted your coffee? There's no harm in that?"

"All I said was can I have it quite strong, not can I have it so strong that it will knock me unconscious and make me wound up in the middle of nowhere!" She exaggerated; sarcasm could be heard in every line.

"Actually, we're not in the middle of nowhere. We're-"

"Oh Please. Do tell me _where_ the hell we are" Laila pronounced as she rested her hands on her hips, as she walked back and forth on the dirt road. She could physically kill this one man.

"Okay, we're in Halelith or the Kingdom of it." Nathair stated, "And it's your job to stop it from falling into chaos." He added as he pointed towards her like that would give her some reassurance.

"Wait! What!" She exclaimed as Nathair lazily looked up at the sky as it suddenly seemed to become far more interesting than the problem itself.

"Okay, okay," Laila breathed in, as she really tried to contain the pit of anger that waited to overflow any minute now, "One: you randomly walk into the café and directly take a seat next to me, where in fact-you could've taken any seat you like," she did state the obvious fact. For the next few minutes Laila ranted on to a completely oblivious Nathair.

Nathair watched the clear sky above him as he stuffed his hands in his cloak pockets.

 _God, this woman was driving him crazy._

He took no note of the fiery woman that was willing to break the world in half if that was the only way to get him to listen to her.

He instantly regretted that he picked out this woman to task her up in saving the kingdom. He knew how miserable she was in her boring little world and thought that he would make the place livelier but when she opened her mouth, he cursed himself.

Never in his hundred years of life had he had a woman talk so much in such little time. The things she said, the way she said things and just the whole topic of it made he's existence not worthwhile.

"Cease your wailing, woman." Nathair demanded as he turned from the woman that caused his ears to ache and started to trek down the dirt path.

Out of nowhere, something hard and round collided with his back. He stopped. He turned and stared the woman with disbelief.

"Did…did, you just throw a stone at me"? He asked.

The small little woman that held a collection of stones huffed and stood proudly while she waited to throw another one.

She could not stand this man.

"I wouldn't throw that"-

Nathair dodged the second and then the third that came his way but he missed the fourth that followed, and it wacked him right in the center of his forehead, sending him to the ground.

Laila huffed and puffed as she triumphantly smile a victory as she peered down at the man that seemed to be out cold amongst the dirt and sand.

After she was satisfied that the irritating man was done for, she brushed herself off and hurried down the pathway, leaving the good-nothing man fend for himself.

Far away from where Laila stomped her way down the mountain, the council men seated themselves in the council room within the castle walls. In front of them laid a map of the kingdom and neighboring clans. They were discussing of the villages' food rates and home accommodations. Due to years of warfare and food shortages, the villages and residing clans had a hard time getting back to normal.

They were too busy analyzing the information front of them that they failed to see a hawk, perched up on the nearby window's edge, peering in.

The beadle eyes watched with certainty as they brought out more maps that would've belonged to the ancestors from the connected rooms. There, upon the wall, hung a sword encrusted with precious stones and it told that it had great power given from Raveryn-the Mother of Witches; enough to summon a dragon and make him king.

When the door was shut and the sword no longer in sight, the bird let out a small shriek and with a flap of its wings, left the window.

Somewhere below the castle grounds, the bird entered a small archway and settled itself on its bird stand on that was set upon a fine desk. A rustle of clothing could be heard and the chair groaned as a smooth hand came up to stroke the back of the bird's neck.

Several minutes passed when a soft, gentle, cold voice spoke up, "Now, little bird what have you seen?"

Thank You xx


	4. Chapter Four

My fourth chapter is up! Enjoy it and i will work harder!

Chapter Four: Pull Yourself Together

Slurped, slurped, slurped was all that Nathair could hear when he came back to his senses. He knew that he was on the deserted road because that where Laila left him. He then realized that a hot, wet substance was being wiped all over his face. The smell of it stank, like some stale fish that been left in the boiling heat or that of the food that human people supply their animals with.

After several minutes of trying to avoid the deathly smell, he cracked his eyes open, just enough to catch a glimpse of same substance cover him with nice sheet of saliva which he had come to realize what it was.

He groaned as he sat up, prying the creature off him which turned out to be a dog, and wiping his face with his hands, making sure he had no trace of the saliva left.

Nathair sat on the deserted road, groaning in frustration as the animal next time spent his time chasing it tail which ended whacking him in the process. With his patience wearing thin, he shouted at the dog, followed by a whimper and the dog scampered away.

Watching the dog's retreating form, Nathair sighed and continued to sit the remaing ten minutes on the gravelly path when he got up to dust himself and headed down the hill to search for the nuisance of a woman that seemed to have a mind of her own.

But he didn't notice that a set of four paws and tail followed closely at his heels.

Laila stumbled her way down the hill until she met the bottom. Once she regained her balance, she took in her surroundings; another set of meadows laid out before her, tall tree stood silent in the summer breeze and the air was crisp.

Laila's face scrunched up. This environment wanted to make her puke, and she would've gladly liked to have done that.

 _Why does this place seems to always have a happy feeling and yet I want to see it in flames?_ Laila thought as she passed by the scenery and continued to follow whichever path laid before her. She kept taking all the paths until she came across a bridge and she heard a trickle of running water which she guessed was a stream. She approached the bridge and peered over the railings.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed a little scream, but soon she realized it was her own reflection which consisted of her two eyes and a nose. She continued to stare at her own image, when she suddenly realized that her style of clothing had changed dramatically. A petticoat type dress which came off the shoulders stood out on her skin with a corset like bodice wrapped around like a second skin and a pair of leather boots were set upon her feet.

"Dear God, I look hideous." Laila mumbled as she ruffled the garment and to seemingly twirl it around. A single thought popped into her mind which made her lift her skirt up to mid-thigh and she peeked under.

 _I've still got them_ Laila sighed as she was pleased that she still had one thing from the modern world and that was her panties. She pulled her skirt down and then suddenly looked around. A sigh of relief came from her as she was glad that there was no one around to witness this strange sighting of another human being.

When she was all set, she trotted off the other side of the bridge and continued on her way.

"Will you quit following me"! Nathair growled as he wrestled with the hem of his tunic. A pair of sharp, white canine teeth were latched onto the bottom of it. Nathair continued to do the tug of war with little 'mutt' that seem to only be interested in his item of clothing.

Nathair grunted as he used all his might to pull his garment free.

 _'_ _This little creature sure has some strength against me'_ was all Nathair thought as he at last wrenched the garment free from the prey's mouth, sending both the animal and him to their bottoms.

'Stupid thing.' Nathair mumbled on, 'It's ruined my favourite outfit."

Nathair tried to rid the saliva that now stained his very best attire. While doing so, the little four legged creature bounded around him with its tongue hanging from its mouth, creating a whirlwind of dust.

"Will you stop it"! Nathair fumed, glaring at the animal, raising his hand at it but stop mid-air; a yelp came from it followed by a whimper as it tucked it tail between it legs and started to creep its way from Nathair.

"Off with you", Nathair said quickly, waving his arm around, having no idea what to do it now.

The little animal dashed off as Nathair said the last of his words, a trail of dust leaving in its wake with a few extra pebbles in the air.

A grumble escaped Nathair as he looked at his garment and continued mumble a few profanities as he trailed off to find the right path.

Nathair groaned while face buried in his hands. He was sitting a bolder to keep himself rest. The sun was beating down and Nathair was in no mood to remove any of his outter layers to suite the sun.

 _'_ _God this heat is killing me'_ thought Nahtair as he wiped the sweat droplets off his forehead. _'I can't believe that I let this happen'_

"All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and do what's she told, nooo…..she had to pick a fight with me and run her ass off." He continued his rant on, arms flying around in every direction and stones being flicked by his feet. "God! No!", Nathair growled angrily, fingers pressed against his brow as he tried to calm himself down.

 _'_ _There's no use to get frustrated'_ He mumbled under breath as he took some deep breaths.

"Okay. I can do this" Nathair said one last time and stood up, trying to make himself presentable, dusting himself off. He took a deep breath, and carried on the path, rounding a bend which were covered by several trees. Nathair stopped again for a cool bit of shelter, and then went on his way.

Somewhere behind the route Nathair had taken, where the bend that Nathair had passed; two ears perked sprung in sight along with a snout and a wet nose. Nathair is about to have company once again.

"So this is the girl that supposed to save the kingdom from everlasting destruction", A voice spoke, humour could be hinted, bitter as well at the tip of the tongue. Full set of perfectly straight white teeth came into view as the person smiled under the hood. The hooded person stood in front of glowing crystal ball. A hand with clawed nails reached and touched the glowing crystal, zooming into the image of the girl.

"If you are to be the person that been prophesied, then I must have you…Laila"

Slurped, slurped, slurped was all that Nathair could hear when he came back to his senses. He knew that he was on the deserted road because that where Laila left him. He then realized that a hot, wet substance was being wiped all over his face. The smell of it stank, like some stale fish that been left in the boiling heat or that of the food that human people supply their animals with.

After several minutes of trying to avoid the deathly smell, he cracked his eyes open, just enough to catch a glimpse of same substance cover him with nice sheet of saliva which he had come to realize what it was.

He groaned as he sat up, prying the creature off him which turned out to be a dog, and wiping his face with his hands, making sure he had no trace of the saliva left.

Nathair sat on the deserted road, groaning in frustration as the animal next time spent his time chasing it tail which ended whacking him in the process. With his patience wearing thin, he shouted at the dog, followed by a whimper and the dog scampered away.

Watching the dog's retreating form, Nathair sighed and continued to sit the remaing ten minutes on the gravelly path when he got up to dust himself and headed down the hill to search for the nuisance of a woman that seemed to have a mind of her own.

But he didn't notice that a set of four paws and tail followed closely at his heels.

Laila stumbled her way down the hill until she met the bottom. Once she regained her balance, she took in her surroundings; another set of meadows laid out before her, tall tree stood silent in the summer breeze and the air was crisp.

Laila's face scrunched up. This environment wanted to make her puke, and she would've gladly liked to have done that.

 _Why does this place seems to always have a happy feeling and yet I want to see it in flames?_ Laila thought as she passed by the scenery and continued to follow whichever path laid before her. She kept taking all the paths until she came across a bridge and she heard a trickle of running water which she guessed was a stream. She approached the bridge and peered over the railings.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed a little scream, but soon she realized it was her own reflection which consisted of her two eyes and a nose. She continued to stare at her own image, when she suddenly realized that her style of clothing had changed dramatically. A petticoat type dress which came off the shoulders stood out on her skin with a corset like bodice wrapped around like a second skin and a pair of leather boots were set upon her feet.

"Dear God, I look hideous." Laila mumbled as she ruffled the garment and to seemingly twirl it around. A single thought popped into her mind which made her lift her skirt up to mid-thigh and she peeked under.

 _I've still got them_ Laila sighed as she was pleased that she still had one thing from the modern world and that was her panties. She pulled her skirt down and then suddenly looked around. A sigh of relief came from her as she was glad that there was no one around to witness this strange sighting of another human being.

When she was all set, she trotted off the other side of the bridge and continued on her way.

"Will you quit following me"! Nathair growled as he wrestled with the hem of his tunic. A pair of sharp, white canine teeth were latched onto the bottom of it. Nathair continued to do the tug of war with little 'mutt' that seem to only be interested in his item of clothing.

Nathair grunted as he used all his might to pull his garment free.

 _'_ _This little creature sure has some strength against me'_ was all Nathair thought as he at last wrenched the garment free from the prey's mouth, sending both the animal and him to their bottoms.

'Stupid thing.' Nathair mumbled on, 'It's ruined my favourite outfit."

Nathair tried to rid the saliva that now stained his very best attire. While doing so, the little four legged creature bounded around him with its tongue hanging from its mouth, creating a whirlwind of dust.

"Will you stop it"! Nathair fumed, glaring at the animal, raising his hand at it but stop mid-air; a yelp came from it followed by a whimper as it tucked it tail between it legs and started to creep its way from Nathair.

"Off with you", Nathair said quickly, waving his arm around, having no idea what to do it now.

The little animal dashed off as Nathair said the last of his words, a trail of dust leaving in its wake with a few extra pebbles in the air.

A grumble escaped Nathair as he looked at his garment and continued mumble a few profanities as he trailed off to find the right path.

Nathair groaned while face buried in his hands. He was sitting a bolder to keep himself rest. The sun was beating down and Nathair was in no mood to remove any of his outter layers to suite the sun.

 _'_ _God this heat is killing me'_ thought Nahtair as he wiped the sweat droplets off his forehead. _'I can't believe that I let this happen'_

"All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and do what's she told, nooo…..she had to pick a fight with me and run her ass off." He continued his rant on, arms flying around in every direction and stones being flicked by his feet. "God! No!", Nathair growled angrily, fingers pressed against his brow as he tried to calm himself down.

 _'_ _There's no use to get frustrated'_ He mumbled under breath as he took some deep breaths.

"Okay. I can do this" Nathair said one last time and stood up, trying to make himself presentable, dusting himself off. He took a deep breath, and carried on the path, rounding a bend which were covered by several trees. Nathair stopped again for a cool bit of shelter, and then went on his way.

Somewhere behind the route Nathair had taken, where the bend that Nathair had passed; two ears perked sprung in sight along with a snout and a wet nose. Nathair is about to have company once again.

"So this is the girl that supposed to save the kingdom from everlasting destruction", A voice spoke, humour could be hinted, bitter as well at the tip of the tongue. Full set of perfectly straight white teeth came into view as the person smiled under the hood. The hooded person stood in front of glowing crystal ball. A hand with clawed nails reached and touched the glowing crystal, zooming into the image of the girl.

"If you are to be the person that been prophesied, then I must have you…Laila"

Thank You xx


End file.
